Eugene Thompson (Earth-TRN461)
, , , , , partner of Mania; formerly , | Relatives = Venom (symbiote) Felicity Hardy (alternate reality daughter) | Universe = Earth-TRN461 | BaseOfOperations = S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Earth; formerly Symbiote Prison, Klyntar; Manhattan, New York City, New York, Earth; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, Earth | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Flash) Black and White (Venom) Black White | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (Flash) No Hair (Venom) Category:No Hair | UnusualFeatures = No legs. Fangs, claws, prehensile tongue and tentacles while wearing the symbiote | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, government agent; former prison warden, soldier, terrorist, vigilante | Education = College dropout | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gameloft | First = | Last = | Quotation = If you can't control your emotions, Venom'll begin to control you. | Speaker = Agent Venom | QuoteSource = Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) | HistoryText = Civil War II After the passing of the Superhuman Registration Act, Agent Venom returned to New York City and joined the Secret Avengers, a group of heroes who attempted to prevent others from registering. During a meeting with its leader, an alternate version of Spider-Man, they were ambushed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Flash was shot. The guilt of almost causing his death convinced S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury to stop pursuing them. Fury began to give specialized offers to heroes rather than forcing them to register. Fellow Secret Avenger Spider-Woman told Flash that Fury was sorry and the two had a talk. After teaming-up, he registered and even joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and their Spider-Men. The Superior Hero Agent Venom got the attention of Superior Spider-Man during a gang battle. Spider-Man forcefully separated him from the Venom Symbiote and bonded it to himself. While he initially became the vigilante known as Superior Venom, he lost control of the symbiote and had to secede to Thompson. Symbiote Dimensions ]] While recovering in a military hospital, the Venom Symbiote took over his body. Venom felt a revolution coming to New York and began preparing for the arrival of other Klyntars and revenge against Spider-Man. Under the leadership of Scream, he began amassing an army. Flash regained control of his body after Scream's defeat. Spider-Force Flash later joined the Spider-Force and moved Klyntar. He was assigned to be the warden of the Symbiote Prison. The Spider-Force was forcefully returned to Earth by S.H.I.E.L.D.. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Flash Thompson of Earth-616 when bonded to Venom Symbiote. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Flash Thompson of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the Flash Thompson of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Thompson Family Category:Weapons Expert Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Empire State University Student Category:Military Personnel Category:Iraq War Characters Category:SHRA-Registered (Earth-TRN461) Category:Shooting Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:Doctor Octopus Experiment Category:Cannibals Category:Prison Wardens